Yule Be Wiggling (video)
"Yule Be Wiggling" is the 10th Wiggles video released in 2000. This is also the second Christmas video, after Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. Song List #Doing a Dance #Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day #Here Come the Reindeer #And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning #Murray's Christmas Samba #Jimmy The Elf #Curoo Curoo #Christmas Around the World #Wags Loves to Shake Shake #Jingle Bells #Angels We Have Heard On High #Christmas Polka #Decorate the Tree #A Scottish Christmas #Come On Everybody, We'll Tap For You #Yule Be Wiggling Release Dates Australia: October 22, 2001 America: October 16, 2001 Album Release The album "Yule Be Wiggling" was released in December the year before. CD Songs *The Little Drummer Boy *The First Noel Gallery Gallery TheWigglesLogoinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles' logo SantaClaus'Reindeer.jpg|Santa Claus' reindeer YuleBeWiggling-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card WigglehouseinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wigglehouse in Christmas decorations TheWiggles'ChristmasPresent.jpg|The Wiggles' Christmas present TheOtherWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles DoingADance-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title DoingADance.jpg|"Doing A Dance" NaomiWallaceandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Reindeer Naomi and Rebecca CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing BenMurrayasSantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus LarissaWrightandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Elves Larissa and Corrine LukeField,FredandLukeGaffney.jpg|Luke, Fred and Luke MurrayandSamMacFadden.jpg|Murray and Sam McFadden SarahGeel.jpg|Sarah DorothyDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy dancing AimeeSpiteri.jpg|Aimee JeffandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy GregSingingDoingADance.jpg|Greg singing WigglePark.jpg|Wiggle Park AnthonyJugglingApples.jpg|Anthony juggling apples AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony JeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff JeffSleepinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray holding Maton guitar GreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg JustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay-Prologue.jpg|''"We just can't wait for Christmas Day."'' TheWigglesDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles dancing JustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title TheWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Murray JustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay.jpg|"Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day" CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Wags GregSingingJustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay.jpg|Greg singing CaptainandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Henry WagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheAwakeWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOppositeWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group HenryandJeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry and Jeff MurrayandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Henry HenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheOtherWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group and Santa Claus TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWigglesandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandSantaClaus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Captain TheWigglyFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Friends DorothyandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothyandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony GregandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayandJeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Jeff CaptainandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Anthony HereCometheReindeer-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony introducing "Here Come the Reindeer" CaptainFeatherswordatWigglePark.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Wiggle Park CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the reindeer dance CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheWobblyDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the wobbly dance CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheWobblyDance.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the wobbly dance CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheBeltBuckleShine.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the belt buckle shine TheWiggles,Captain,CorrineandLarissa.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, elves Corrine and Larissa TheWiggles,CaptainandLarissa.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Larissa TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword HereComeTheReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title HereComeTheReindeer.jpg|"Here Come The Reindeer" JeffandAnthonyDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Jeff and Anthony doing the reindeer dance TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans doing the reindeer dance CorrineO'RaffertyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Elf Corrine GregandMurrayDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Greg and Murray doing the reindeer dance MurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray LarissaWrightinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Elf Larissa GregSingingHereCometheReindeer.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword doing the reindeer dance AndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "And The World Is One On A Christmas Morning" AndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning.jpg|The Wiggles in recording studio GregSingingAndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning.jpg|Greg singing AndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ClareandCarlaField.jpg|Clare and Carla Field DominicasanAngel.jpg|Dominic Field as angel SeamusField.jpg|Seamus Field LilianaShattovits.jpg|Liliana Shattovits TheWigglesSingingAndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning.jpg|"And the World is One on a Christmas Morning" DominicinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dominic Field playing with a Christmas Nativity set JamesShoulderandKeelinMacDonald.jpg|James Shoulder as angel and Keelin MacDonald as angel JeanCookinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jean Cook MichaelMacFadden.jpg|Michael MacFadden TrainSet.jpg|A Train Set SarahGeelanandAimeeSpiteri.jpg|Sarah Geelan as angel and Aimee Spiteri as angel JohnPaulField.jpg|John-Paul Field ClareandPasquaField.jpg|Clare and Pasqua Field SamMacFaddeninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Sam MacFadden AshleighLindsay.jpg|Ashleigh Lindsay GenevieveMacFadden.jpg|Genevieve MacFadden as angel MariaandLilianaShattovits.jpg|Maria Shattovits and her baby daughter, Liliana SianLindsay.jpg|Sian Lindsay CarlaField.jpg|Carla Field AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar KeelinMacDonaldasanAngel.jpg|Keelin MacDonald as angel RosieTipper.jpg|Rosie Tipper as angel KiaraLindsay.jpg|Kiara Lindsay HamishMunro-CookSleeping.jpg|Hamish Munro-Cook sleeping MadisonPage.jpg|Madison Page as angel HamishMunro-Cook.jpg|Hamish Munro-Cook KeelinMacDonaldGivingaThumbsUp.jpg|Keelin giving a thumbs up BabyMurrayonChristmas.jpg|Baby Murray TheWigglesatTrackingStationStudios.jpg|The Wiggles after singing this song SantaClausatWigglePark.jpg|Santa at Wiggle Park Jeff,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Santa JeffandAnthonyatWigglePark.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Wiggle Park GregandAnthonyatWigglePark.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Wiggle Park DorothyandSantaClausinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus WagsandSantaClausinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Santa Claus Santa'sBoots.jpg|Santa's boots MurraySinginghisChristmasSamba.jpg|''"Yi, yi, yi, yi, yi!"'' Murray'sChristmasSamba-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Santa Claus Murray'sChristmasSamba-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Murray'sChristmasSamba.jpg|"Murray's Christmas Samba" GregSingingMurray'sChristmasSamba.jpg|Greg singing SantaClausDancingtheSamba.jpg|Santa Claus dancing the samba MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Captain OLE!.jpg|''"OLE!"'' JimmyTheElf-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing Jimmy the Elf TheNorthPoleSnowglobe.jpg|CGI Anthony holding snow-globe of the North Pole Santa'sWorkshop.jpg|Santa's Workshop MurrayinCGI.jpg|Elf Murray JimmyTheElf-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title AnthonyinCGI.jpg|Elf Anthony JeffSleepinginSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping CGIJeffandDorothytheDinosaurToy.jpg|CGI Jeff and Dorothy the Dinosaur toy CGIAnthonyandMurrayasElves.jpg|CGI elves Anthony and Murray JimmyTheElfSinging.jpg|Jimmy singing JeffinCGI.jpg|Elf Jeff CGIGregSingingJimmyTheElf.jpg|CGI Greg singing JimmyTheElf.jpg|"Jimmy The Elf" CGIJeffandAnthony.jpg|Elves Jeff and Anthony JimmyPlayingTennisRacketGuitar.jpg|Jimmy playing guitar tennis racket TheOtherWigglesasCGIElves.jpg|The Other Wiggles as CGI elves Curoo,Curoo-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Curoo Curoo" MorganCrowley.jpg|Morgan Crowley AnthonyandMorgan.jpg|Anthony and Morgan MorganSpeakingIrish.jpg|Morgan speaking about the first Christmas in Irish TheWigglesandMorganCrowley.jpg|The Wiggles and Morgan GregSingingCuroo,Curoo.jpg|Greg singing Curoo,Curoo-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title MorganCrowleySingingCuroo,Curoo.jpg|Morgan singing Curoo,Curoo.jpg|"Curoo Curoo (The Carol Of The Birds)" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar ClareFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Clare Field JosephFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Joseph Field BabyJesusModel.jpg|A Baby Jesus model GregandMorganCrowleySingingCurooCuroo.jpg|Greg and Morgan singing Curoo,Curoo2.jpg|Joseph, Mary and the shepherds ChristmasAroundTheWorld-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car ChristmasAroundtheWorld-Prologue2.jpg|''"Around the world!"'' ChristmasAroundtheWorld-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ChristmasAroundtheWorld.jpg|"Christmas Around the World" SantaClausattheNorthPole.jpg|Santa GregSingingChristmasAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg singing MurraySinging.jpg|Murray Italy.jpg|Italy AnthonyPlayingTinWhistleinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing tin Whistle in Ireland JeffandWagsinArgentina.jpg|Jeff and Wags in Argentina GregandHenryinLondon.jpg|Greg and Henry in London MurrayandDorothyattheStatueofLiberty.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in New York City TheWigglesandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheBigRedCarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Big Red Car AnthonyandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar WagsLovesToShakeShake-Prologue.jpg|Anthony talking about Wags the Dog WagsEntering.jpg|Wags entering GregSingingWagsLovestoShakeShake.jpg|Greg singing JeffandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsLovesToShakeShake-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title WagsLovesToShakeShake.jpg|"Wags Love To Shake Shake" WagsandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Murray GregandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Wags GregandMorganCrowley.jpg|Greg and Morgan Crowley CaptainFeatherswordattheNorthPole.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the North Pole JingleBells-2000Prologue.jpg|Greg, Morgan Crowley and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMorganCrowley.jpg|Captain and Morgan MorganCrowleySingingJingleBells.jpg|Morgan singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingJingleBells.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing JingleBells-2000.jpg|"Jingle Bells" GregSingingAngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh.jpg|Greg singing AngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title TheWigglesandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheEarlyWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group AngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh.jpg|"Angels We Have Heard On High" ChelseaCranefield.jpg|Angel Chelsea TheMaleWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group GregandMadisonPage.jpg|Greg and Madison Page DorothyandHenryatWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Henry AnthonyandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony and Henry AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar GeorgiaMunro-CookinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Georgia Munro-Cook JeffPlayingAccordioninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff playing accordion JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglehouse.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword ChristmasPolka-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Santa Claus ChristmasPolka-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GregSingingChristmasPolka.jpg|Greg singing GregandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Henry ChristmasPolka.jpg|"Christmas Polka" TheLandWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheUnforgottenWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheMaleWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Santa SantaClausSingingChristmasPolka.jpg|Santa singing HenryandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyFriendsandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and Santa Claus RebeccaKnox.jpg|Rebecca Knox NaomiWallace.jpg|Naomi Wallace DecorateTheTree-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword DecorateTheTree-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title CaptainandGreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Greg GregPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar TheWigglesSingingDecorateTheTree.jpg|The Wiggles singing DecorateTheTree.jpg|"Decorate The Tree" GregSingingDecorateTheTree.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglesDecoratingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles decorating Captain Feathersword a Christmas tree TheOtherWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordasaChristmasTree.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a Christmas tree CaptainFeatherswordandtheDancers.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the dancers BeninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Ben CaptainFallingDowninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down AScottishChristmas-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Erin and Jessica AScottishChristmas-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff, Dominic, Margaret and Maria TheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra playing music MariaShattoivitsPlayingViolin.jpg|Maria playing the violin MargaretLindsayPlayingCello.jpg|Margaret playing the cello DomPlayingTrumpetinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dominic playing a Wiggly fanfare on trumpet AScottishChristmas-Prologue3.jpg|Jeff introducing "A Scottish Christmas" AScottishChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title DominicLindsayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dominic playing trumpet AScottishChristmas.jpg|"A Scottish Christmas" MargaretLindsay.jpg|Margaret playing cello ErinMoffat.jpg|Erin TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends MariaShattovits.jpg|Maria playing violin ClareandJosephFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Clare and Joseph SarahHayes.jpg|Sarah EllenParker.jpg|Ellen TheMaleWigglyFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword asks Santa Claus that can he tap dance TheLandWiggleFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou-Prologue2.jpg|"ho ho ho" "If you like this tapping?" "Feel free to start clapping" "ho ho ho ho ho" ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title DorothySingingComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou.jpg|Dorothy singing ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou.jpg|"Come On Everybody, We'll Tap For You" DorothyandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Dorothy and Rebecca CaptainandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyandGreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyatWigglePark.jpg|Dorothy at Wiggle Park YuleBeWiggling-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Yule Be Wiggling" TheNonrealisticWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles SamMacFaddenandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Sam and Georgia AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing the drums YuleBeWigglingSongTitle.jpg|Song Title MurrayandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Dortohy TheNonrealisticWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JamesStevenson.jpg|Elf James JosephineandRebeccaPerez.jpg|Josephine and Rebecca GregSingingYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg singing KeelinMacDonaldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Keelin JamesShoulder.jpg|James JeffPlayingKeyboardinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard YuleBeWiggling.jpg|"Yule Be Wiggling" YuleBeWiggling-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene Murray'sTitleinYuleBeWigglingEndCredits.jpg|Murray's name in the end credits Jeff'sTitleinYuleBeWigglingEndCredits.jpg|Jeff's name in the end credits Anthony'sTitleinYuleBeWigglingEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name in the end credits Greg'sTitleinYuleBeWigglingEndCredits.jpg|Greg's name in the end credits YuleBeWiggling-EndCredits.jpg|End credits YuleBeWiggling-MatonLogo.jpg|Maton logo in the credits Behind the Scenes CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Behind the Scenes video clip AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in Behind the Scenes clip JeffinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in Behind the Scenes clip GreginYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg in Behind the Scenes clip MurrayinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in Behind the Scenes clip HenryinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry in Behind the Scenes clip DorothyandHenryinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in Behind the Scenes clip WagsinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in Behind the Scenes clip WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags and Captain in Behind the Scenes clip SantaClausinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Santa in Behind the Scenes clip YuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes clip JeffandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Behind the Scenes clip JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Captain in Behind the Scenes clip Promo Photos DorothyinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture TheWigglesinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles WagsinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Wags HenryinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Henry CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWiggles2000Cartoon.jpg|The Wiggles in cartoon picture AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Henryin2000.jpg|Henry in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordin2000.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture Dorothyin2000.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture Wagsin2000.jpg|Wags holding bone in promo picture DorothyandWagsin2000.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in promo picture TheWigglyFriendsin2000.jpg|The Wiggle Friends AScottishChristmas-PromoPicture.jpg|A Scottish Christmas promo picture TheWigglesInSanta'sSleigh.png|The Wiggles inside Santa's sleigh. Trivia *This is the last video for Wags' 3rd costume. *This was the last video to have the 6 star logo at the end. *The song "Decorate the Tree" in the video is different from the album version. *During the Jimmy The Elf intro, if you look closely behind Murray you can see a toy Big Red Car. *In And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning, the Wiggles sing their song in a studio while clips taking place around Christmas time that were edited together such as Behind-the-Scenes clips are shown. *Greg's daughter, Madison Page can be seen in And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning and Angels We Have Heard On High. *Murray's daughter, Georgia Munro-Cook can be seen in Angels We Have Heard On High. *Murray's son, Hamish Munro-Cook can be seen in And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning. *Murray's mother, Jean Cook can be seen in And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning. *Anthony's nieces and nephews can be seen in And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning. *Some people called it a sequel to Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, just like how Yummy Yummy was Wiggle Time's sequel. *"Angels We Have Heard On High" and the closing scene were likely filmed at the same time, due to all of the same people being in the same location. *Johann Sebastian Bach is mentioned in "Wags Loves to Shake Shake". *This is the first official Wiggles video for the Maton Guitar. *The song title animations for this video are similar to the animations on Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party. VHS and DVD Gallery YuleBeWiggling-DVD.jpg|DVD Cover YuleBeWiggling-Disc.jpg|Disc YuleBeWiggling-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover YuleBeWiggling-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS cover YuleBeWiggling-USVHSSide.jpg|US VHS side cover YuleBeWiggling-USVHSBack.jpg|US VHS Back cover YuleBeWiggling-USVHSRe-release.jpg|US VHS re-release cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Sequel videos Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Same Set Videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs